narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cataclysm
Named by a person who spoke a strange language, this ability is nothing short of legendary. First noticed by the shinobi world in the clan of a shinobi known as Yota, this power first manifested as a hiden jutsu of the clan, having the ability to freely manipulate weather around them, regardless of the natural atmosphere around them. What was unknown however, was that this hiden jutsu had a biological stem, and all it took was a simple mutation in the clan's Storm Release for a whole new brand of power to be born. As a hiden, the Weather Manipulation could manifest many different weather effects, effectively turning them into powerful attacks or defences, and could even happen simultaneously or within the inside of rooms or buildings. The user also naturally had impeccable control over the direction and range of their abilities, however... There was a mutation in the Hirogashi Clan, their bodies evolving to reduce the need for an external technique to utilize such a wonderous ability. This ability only augmented itself with the Hirogashi Clan's ability to utilize all basic elemental affinities at levels that most would consider supercharged, and slowly, built advanced chakra natures within the users so they could naturally use the different portions of their now biological blessing. Gaining the ability to manipulate the weather at will without the use of a hiden technique, the cost of their techniques reduced greatly, as the power of the ability skyrocketed, granting some of the Hirogashi the ability to easily surpass the Tenpenchii, becoming one of the absolute greatest forces in almost all forms of nature transformation. This ability made the Hirogashi Clan feared by many. Tornados, Blizzards, Firestorms, Landslides, Earthquakes, nothing was safe. The ability evolved from what could be considered The Storm, to the Catacylsm, users capable of generating devastating effects on the battlefield, wiping out vast portions of their enemies. Even kekkei genkai could be combined with the storm, and made to be utilized mentally, with this kekkei mora only further supplementing the unbelievable nature affinities of the Hirogashi. While emotions served as an augmentation point for this abilitiy, the augmentation point for the kekkei mora is naught but willpower, requiring no such movements such as whistling to utilize any element. All elements are utilized mentally, and in ways that most find hard to believe. With this, the clan can simply cause a flaming land formation to swallow a battlefield with the slightest of thoughts, and cause a powerful wind blowing in their directions to change form and course to redirect an attack at an opponent. This is what made people call the Hirogashi Clan, the Clan of the Storm. In addition, this ability is known for messing up the weather conditions for situational abilities almost passively, blocking attempts at Kirin with the least of effort, at times even redirecting the Lightning coming from the sky back at the opponent. As a result of part of the source of it's creation, the user's base elements took on the properties of the hiden, Fire having increased Yang, Water being able to switch forms at will and drain chakra, in addition to other properties. The power of these people with the elements seemed to allow them to outshine even other masters of the elements, given time to learn how to utilize the abilities of all of their elements to their peak. With Yoshiro's return however, the elemental age of the Hirogashi Clan has restarted.